Eric Yorkie
by edward6234
Summary: Just a little story my friend asked me to do for her one of many I’m working on! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Eric Yorkie

Summery: Just a little story my friend asked me to do for her (one of many I'm working on!!) Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters! And my friends love to help with FUN!

Ok background info! … At school me and my friends have all gotten used to calling each other and playing around with the names of which ever Twilight person I have proven them to be closest to. I myself am more of an Edward (Even though I am a girl, Gender doesn't matter when I was thinking of who we all are; just personality!) My sister Becky is more an Alice, Our friends: Brandi is an Angela, Gracie is a Bella, Rachel is a Seth (we play them as us so he is now a girl too.) Anthony is Eric, … so on and so forth! I'm sure more storied will let you know who all everyone is! … But for this story all we need is this group … I think!? Oh and so you know we don't always have the same people with the same people in all of are stories so it may get a little confusing, Sorry! Anyway it was Monday. I am a senior/ Seth is a Junior/ Angela, Alice, Bella, and Eric are Sophomores?.

Edward's POV

We all were the lunch table, when Bella and Eric said they had something to tell us! Alice and I had been out the week before so we were the lasts to know. … This totally had me pissed, I hated being the last to know things. But Bella was all very exited about what ever it was that she wanted to say so I let it go.

"Ok … So Me and Eric are now _DATEING_!!!" Bella called out! Everyone that knew already groaned, Alice's mouth dropped her wide open eyes popped and she stared shocked at them both!

Know I may have missed a at when we were out but I think I was the only person that was NOT shocked to hear this news! And as we all played our games Bella was always mine. So I couldn't help myself from joking around. "Your LEAVING me FOR ERIC!!!??" I faked shock very well.

"Well it's not like I meant to take her REALLY!!?" Eric was defending himself … something about this boy was smart at least. He has always feared me like he should! I haven't know Eric very long and I didn't really talk to him that much since I had. But Bella I have known for a long time and I knew that in the passed boyfriends were not something she had good luck with. Mostly idiots and jerks. Eric wasn't any of that so I was ok with this.

"Please! I wanted to tell you but you weren't here … and, and, …. Oh are you mad at me!!?" Bella has always told me everything, and even if she didn't I knew her well enough to tell when she had something to talk about! I also knew that she hated having to wait to tell me because …. She knew that no matter what anyone thought about the guy; if I didn't like him I wouldn't be nice about it!

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!?? …. What!?" Alice didn't like the idea of them together, which almost surprised me. ALMOST!

"Well congrats guys. _GOOD FOR YOU!" _Everyone at the table was looking at me now. Some were happy .. Most were just shocked!

"You mean it" Bella asked exited again.

"Yeah .. I'm happy for you Bella!" I reassured her. Then turned to him and gave my little wicked grin. "But you do know what this means , right Eric!!?"

"Ooo Eric's in trouble now!!" Seth mused sitting beside me! She thought I was going to have fun with this … and I guess I was. But I wouldn't do anything TOO bad. After all I wouldn't want to upset Bella.

"Wh… what's that!!?" Eric asked a little worried after Seth's comment to my question. He was a very smart boy!

"Please be nice Edward!! … Please!" Bella pleaded with me. She knew that I never like ANY of the guys she was with but in truth I never really met them till AFTER they rudely dumped her!

"Its nothing to panic over Bella … I do it to ALL the boys that want to date my friends and join our group… _If I meet them that is_!" I stressed this point because some of them only just started telling me things like boys they were dating. I mean I didn't know them all that long, but now they all told me about passed boys and the JERKS they were with. I pissed me off; had I been there those _**BOYS **_wouldn't have gotten away with that crap!!

"Well what is it that you are going to do to me then!?" Eric asked, still a little hesitant.

"OH .. You'll find out tomorrow at lunch … for now just enjoy your food!"

We all ate lunch and it was pretty quiet. We didn't really have too much to say after that. Alice was still a little in shock and Seth was still smiling about what ever torture she thought I had planed for Eric. … The bell rang and all us girls went to choir and Eric went to his next class. When I went to my seat in the alto section, (I can sing any part but Miss Groah always needs more altos) Bella followed me and looked like she wanted to say something but she held her tongue.

"Don't worry …. I'm only going to talk to him!" I assured her. "He won't be harmed in anyway and to be honest I truly like him. SO don't panic ok!"

"REALLY!! …That's so great!!!" She cried as she hugged me. Miss Groah our Women's choir teacher walked in the and started the class off with stretches. That was it for talking, we went to our seats and began class. I always loved this class and so did most of our friends that where in it with us. However today Bella was _VERY _excited and couldn't seem to stop smiling! It was kind of cute to she her so happy!

* * *

The next day in the cafeteria before school started. We were all waiting for the bell to ring and we were talking to everyone. Alice was talking with Angela and Seth. I was sitting in my usual spot by the wall. I could see everyone and hear most of what was being said if I was listening. Bella came walking in then with Eric close by.

"Morning Guys!" Bella called and she waved to me, I waved back. Bella was still very happy about her new boyfriend and still smiling. This was very good for her. However the fact that Alice and Angela didn't like them together was a bit odd.

"Hi Bella… Eric!" Alice greeted them but not as kindly as usual. I shrugged. She would get over the little tiff soon. Even if she didn't I don't see what the big deal was anyway!? … But as it was Bella and Alice have had their off and on moments lately and it seems to be an "off moment" coming; so I let it go.

I saw Bella lean over and kiss Eric, they were so cute together and he was so good to her. Again a very smart boy! But then I heard it … "OHH … come on you guys!!? …. Save it for later!" Seth groaned.

"Yeah come on!!? …" Next was Alice, obviously not pleased still. I would have to find out what was bugging her so much about this hook up!?

I stopped paying attention soon after this, I went back to reading my book and waiting for the bell. Then there was a shadow cast on my page and I looked up to see who was blocking the light. "Hi Edward! …." Bella said and she came to sit by me with Eric at her side. "They don't like to see us kissing" She giggled.

"Hello Edward! How's your book!!?" Eric asked, knowing full well that I have read this book so much I have it memorized and he loved teasing me about that. I didn't mind thought we all joke around with each other.

"Hey guys … its great thanks! …… So they bugging you about kissing again…." I wasn't really asking but I also couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry they will get used to it. I think it's adorable!! Oh and don't forget to talk with me at lunch Eric!"

"Oh! …. Right, of course." He said still unsure if this would be a good talk or not!? I couldn't help but laugh. At least Bella knew he would be fine.

The morning went as it always did slow and long. Nothing exiting happened and nothing would, but I was still looking forward to my talk with Eric. I probably enjoyed torturing him more than I should but mental torture is my favorite and it works so well! I wouldn't really _DO _anything to the boy; as long as he was good to her and didn't so anything too stupid!? And that bar wasn't set very high to start with! But from what I knew of the guy he wouldn't and the talk was merely to let him know that _THESE _girls were under _**MY **_protection and if anything happened _HE _**and any other of their guys **would have to deal with me! Now I didn't meat every guy they have ever dated and some of them had Real jerks but I have heard all the past stories and I wasn't pleaded about most. These girls needed to pick great guys and I think as far as Eric he isn't all that bad. I was thinking about how happy Bella has been since she told us all the news and how that smile hasn't really left her face. I was so happy for her and Eric. But it was about lunch time and I was going to have a little fun with him!

"Hey All!… Ok Eric first things first! … Bella is a great girl and she is a wonderful friend of all of ours! You better know that how things go with you and her will be know so things better go well!"

"And if they don't YOU will be hurt!" Seth cut in and warned harshly.

"Now, now Seth let me handle this please!" I could see Eric's face was a little panicked from worrying all day. "I just wanted to let you know that Bella means a lot to me and I know that in her past she had had some trouble with boy friends and some heart ach that makes her ….. Hesitant about people!" I gave my best calm/reassuring voice. Then turned to a happy face with a very '_You better listen' _voice "Now this also mean that Seth is right! If anything Should happen between you two, then it **WILL **be you that is held personally responsible no matter WHO caused the problem. And you can guaranty that it doesn't matter what any of these guys say or do Because in cases like this, I will be the one **YOU will be dealing with **_**GOT IT**_!" He looked freaked, Bella looked worried and the rest of the girls cheered in agreement, they all KNEW I would take care of it anyway! But I was done with the warnings and I did promise Bella that Eric would be fine after this talk so I continued. "ALSO! … With that said Eric, I just want you to know that this warning is something that I will take very seriously however I don't think that I will ever need to follow through with it! This pleases me and I can honestly say that I believe that you two make a very cute couple and I hope things work out ok! I trust you Eric so no worries here!!"

"Really!!??" Eric was now shocked how quick it went from me warning him to me complementing him!

"THAT'S IT???!!!" Seth complained. I was a little curious as to what She thought I had planed for him today but I decided that it was in Bella and Eric's best interest _NOT _to bring that up!!

"Yeah sure, … _**She's **_ok with this!?" Alice said sarcastically under her breath.

"YEP! That's it. Ok everyone funs over EAT!"

The rest of the week went on just as it normally would, the only difference was that Bella and Eric were more cuddly then before and the others complained about them kissing so much. HA! I thought it was so adorable and was just so happy to see Bella so happy!!! A few weeks later we were all eating lunch at our normal table where Eric was kissing and cuddling with Bella, who was sitting next to Alice, Seth who was sitting by me was across from the table from Bella. Because Bella and Eric were getting all cuddly Alice and Seth were complaining again. I couldn't help smiling as I watched everyone, mostly watching Bella's smile grow brighter by the minute!

"What?" Bella asked as I smiled too.

"It's nothing, you 2 are just so adorable that's all!!"

"Well they should still save the kissing for LATER! … I'm trying to eat here!!" Seth complained as I laughed again.

"OH! … I almost forgot!" Eric suddenly called and removed his arms from an disappointed Bella. Then he got into his bag and pulled out a bag of something … I wasn't paying much attention at this point as to what it was; I didn't care and had other things on my mind. Like the horrible morning I had, I hate mornings and this one sucked.

"COOKIES!!" Bella suddenly cried, clapping her hands together. She was so hyper sometimes! "Yay he has the cookies!!"

"Oh no …. Not the hyper cookies!!?? You KNOW what happened last time!!!" Alice groaned. I knew what they both meant at this point and just had to laugh!!

"Edward was so _SCARY _that day!!????" Seth was joking now laughing as Eric passed everyone an Oreo.

My mind flashed back to that day, the first day Eric gave out Oreos at lunch. I was having a horrible day, this was worse then any other that week and I didn't really know why? … I went to lunch, sat in my chair, chewed my food with out tasting it, never talked, and I didn't even listen let alone hear what the others around were saying. Then Eric pulled them out f his bag and gave one to every one. I took the thing with out looking at it or him and chewed. There was nothing that could pull me out of the mess I was in; or so I thought!? Something about that cookie I ate changed my attitude suddenly I was laughing, joking, smiling, and acting like a total fool. It wasn't just me either **EVERYONE **that had a cookie went totally _CRAZY_!!! The odd behavior lasted the whole week because every day that week he had more cookies to share. It was horrible and hilarious!!

Pulling me back into the present was the Seth that hit my arm jokingly as I was staring off into space. Something I often do but because my eyes never focus on one thing it tends to creep people out a little.

"Eric what did you do to those cookies!!??" Alice asked as she took the round yummy treat full of fun!

"I don't know what your talking about …. I just bought them" Eric was smiling and chuckled. He was getting more comfortable sitting with us now, while dating Bella. He joined in with jokes and picking at each other as we do this often too.

"_yeah __**SURE!? **_… Well who cares what he did, they help … and besides are you going to turn down a cookie Alice!??"

"Yeah like that will happen" Seth laughed!

"Of course not!! …. But it would be nice to know what he is doing to us!?" Alice shrugged and ate the cookie anyway.

We all ate the cookies and laughed about nothing at all. The more random the thing the harder we laughed but that's not always because of the twisted cookies that turned a horrible day into a week of crazy fun and laughter!!! We always do funny things and have great times, but hey that the only way to make it through the harsh days and long hours of high school life!! Great friends and living through the learning and lessons. Classes may be hard or boring and friends may fight or leave but nothing will change the memories we make together and as long as we have those there is _**NOTHNG **_we forget!

* * *

This is dedicated to my friend Sarah Rojas (Gracie! J) I hope you like it sorry it took me so long to get it to you. You know have MANY stories I'm working on LOL!!! Anyway, as it says at the top Sarah aka Gracie is Bella in the story and MOST of what happened in the story really did happen at our lunch table. The text may be a little off as I was doing my best to remember and some I was just playing with what I thought sounded fun!!

You're a great friend and as I haven't know you that long I know that my life is blessed because I do now!! … Hope you like it and I hope you know how much I truly appreciate knowing that you trust me so much and letting me help you when you needed it!! I am always here for you and even if fights happen with friends they never last forever!


	2. Bella's Valentines Day!

Bella's Valentines Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does.

Summery: A little Valentines love for my friend

A/N: After I posted the story for my friend, Gracie, she asked me to write her a new one for Valentines day. I wanted to but things pushed it back and I got writers block for this one, but I have found my inspiration and I hope Sissy likes it! OK on with the story! (The characters in this story still remain based on our real live friends; Gracie, Anthony, Becky, Ray, and of course me. Jacob is make up by me at least for the way he is in this story.)

Bella's POV.

Today was going to be a great day. It was supposed to be the best day. I was going to spend the whole day with Eric and it was going to be a perfect day. A day that I would love to remember, but its not going the way I thought it would. Today was supposed to be the greatest Valentines day of my life because it was our first together. But he forgot. He forgot and now here I am _waiting _**for nothing**.

"I can't BELIEVE he forgot! I have to call … someone." I was yelling at empty space again.

So I did. I called the one person that would understand my pain and anger and help me through the worst day of my life.

"Hello?" Edward answered the phone.

"I need help! He isn't coming! He hates me. What did I do wrong! I love him and he hates me!" I was close to crying again.

"Calm down Sis. You know he doesn't hate you. You are over thinking something. What happened? Where is he? I'll be right there." Edward was as calm as always, I didn't want calm.

I waited, pacing the room, for Edward to show up … it didn't take long. Edward was always there when I needed a little help calming down. Its nice to have someone to call when I need them.

"I .. he… I don't know! He never showed up… we were supposed to spend the day together and he never came. He must hate me, he isn't here." I said as soon as Edward walked in and the tears started flowing.

"He doesn't hate you, he loves you! You know that! I don't know why he is late but I'm sure he will explain." Edward said.

"I don't know. I just don't know!" I was whining but I didn't care why should I care; he doesn't!

My cell phone started buzzing and Edward just smiled that '_I told you so' _smile. I couldn't stand that smile sometimes but I had to admit that my heart did react to the sound of my phone. I hoped it was him and maybe he was just running late. Maybe I am just over reacting. Edward says I do that a lot but what if its not him? What if I was right before… then getting my hopes up would be a bad thing. _**What do I do! **_… I guess looking at the text is a good start.

_Text from Eric: _

_Srry! L8. B there soon. _

_: ) Hap V day!_

_I love you!_

"See, I told you! Look he even typed that part out for you." Edward said smiling again and pointed to the last text.

"OK, SOOO he's just running a little late." I said a little less worried now.

"_**Aaaaaand**_!" Edward stretched the word, I knew what that meant. "I know you understand so you better say it Sis. If I were you, I would say it before he got here. You wouldn't want him hearing that you doubted how he felt _AGAIN_!"

Edward was right. As always but then again I always knew Eric loved me. Its just sometimes I do over react and now, on this day, I almost ruined everything all by worrying.

"AND… Eric loves me! Happy now Edward?" I asked sarcastically.

"More or less. So what's lover boy got planned for today anyway?" Edward asked.

"Ummm… I'm not sure. He said he had plans but he wouldn't tell me anything." I hate when people hide things from me but surprises can be good.

"I'm sorry. … I'm late, I know but I'm here now ok." Eric ran into the room and started apologizing.

I didn't waist anytime, I just ran into his arms and held myself as close to him as I could. I missed him and with all my worrying just holding him was heavenly. Until I heard him chuckle.

"Miss me that much huh?… Well I'm glad. I missed you to!" Eric said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh you know Bella. She just worked herself into a worry fit that's all. She's fine now, now that you're here." Edward told him.

"I always miss you, Eric. I love you!"

I do love him and I love Edward for always being there when I am freaking out. Which I do all the time. I couldn't wait to leave and see what all Eric had planned so as I released him unwillingly, I asked where we would be going.

"It's a surprise Love."

And with that he led me out of the room. Edward followed after us but left as soon as we got outside and had our hugs goodbye. Eric led me to the car, opened my door and helped me in. All with a smile but not saying a word. This happened a lot, he didn't talk much and I think; Well _Edward says_, that's the reason why I worry so much. It doesn't matter who's idea it was, all that matters is that Eric is here and we are finally going to spend Valentines day together! Its going to be the greatest day ever! I have no idea where we are going or what we will be doing but I really don't care. Not as long as Eric is here and we are happy. He drove down the road … a long way, on unfamiliar streets. The road led far from the town and into the forest and soon the car was surrounded by woods on all sides. … All I saw was trees. I was clueless as to where we were going and I was getting more confused the farther he drove but still I said nothing. I just kept smiling and looking at the beautiful face I hoped to look at for the rest of my life! He finally pulled off the road and into the grass some where in the middle of the woods. … I was more confused now. Where was he taking me? But he got out of the car and he opened my door and helping me out. Eric took my hand and I suddenly didn't care that we were in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by trees. He was here, holding my hand, and looking into my eyes. He loved me!

"Its not far … but we are going to have to do a little walking from here. Its not muddy and the sun will be perfectly over head by the time we get there." Eric told me as he started to lead me into the woods.

"I don't mind the walking. I love the woods!" I said absently.

He looked into my eyes again as we walked and my heart was racing! I couldn't wait to see what he had planned for us. We walked for a little while, not far and soon we came to see this light shinning. I assume that's where we were going but I didn't say anything. I just let him, and his hand holding mine, lead the way. When we finally got to the edge of the light I saw the opening of this beautiful meadow. Open grass land with flowers and colors and light everywhere! It was so beautiful and bright. But even more impressive than the meadow itself was all the light lines of blue and white lights; they looked like little clouds in the trees There was a blanket laid out in the middle of the grass surrounded by all the flowers. It was all so perfect and yet so simple.

"Don't you like it? … If not we can go somewhere else." Eric said looking a little worried at me.

"NO!…. No, its beautiful! I like it here, its just … well I'm stunned or shocked or well… Just WOW!" I couldn't help the awe struck look on my face as I looked around this beautiful place.

"Well that's good because I thought we could spend the day together here. I know the stars are nice out here and tonight isn't going to be cloudy so if you'd like we can wait to watch them." Eric was so great and he had the best plans. So sweet.

"I would love that! Thank you Eric!" I was really exited.

We walked over to the blanket and laid there watching the clouds and listening to the birds and other animals of the forest. He was laying really close and held me in his arms. Sometimes he would lean over and kiss my check. It was sweet and adorable but I wanted a little more so once when he started to lean over I turned my head until my lips met his perfect ones. This happened a few more times throughout the day and the more it happened the more I think he was planning it because when ever I would turn to kiss him see would smile brighter. Or maybe it was just from the kiss, I know I do when he kisses me! I didn't mind and we spend a very nice quite day together wrapped in each others arms. But then…

"NO! I said it was this way!" Some one was yelling in the near distance.

"What was that?" Eric sits up, pulled me up with him and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"I don't know. But I'm sure its nothing." I wasn't too sure but I was hoping that it wouldn't ruin my night.

"NO ITS THIS WAY!…" Yells someone else.

"What ever. You are wrong it was over there." Another voice called.

"How many freaking people would be in these woods anyway!" I was more worried now… too many people.

"I don't know. … Stay here ok." Eric said as he let go of me and got to his feet.

I got up to and grabbed his arm. "You're not leaving me?"

"I'll be right back. I… I don't want them to get too close. Just stay here, will you?" Eric said looking at me and looking a little worried again.

He loosened my grip on his arm and started walking toward the noise and out of my sight. I felt very cold and the sun was still beating down brightening the meadow, but without him the magic wasn't there anymore. Not when I was feeling so scared. I couldn't hear anymore yelling and I couldn't hear Eric. I was a little freaked and a lot worried but they didn't sound like bad people, its just odd that someone else would be so far out in the middle of no where. I was starting to really make myself panic … _I'm good at that _but as soon as I took a step to follow after him I saw Edward and Eric walking through the trees back to where Eric had left me. They were followed by Seth, Alice and Jacob. The people yelling in the woods was just our friends, I was so relieved but a little annoyed at the same time. How did they know where we were! Why were they out here and what are they all yelling about.

"See I told you they were out here!" Seth exclaimed.

"No, all of you said they where Out there, and over there and Seth you said they would be more up north." Edward responded pointing in different directions that they pointed to.

"What's going on guys?" I sounded a little ruder then I wanted.

"They came to ruin my surprise but ended up getting lost. … Apparently no one listened to Edward. The only one that knew about this place." Eric said with a laugh and I couldn't be angry anymore.

"Aaaaawwwwwwwwwww And you brought a puppy! Wait … who brought the puppy into the middle up the woods?" I said as this little, cute, fluffy puppy came running up from behind the trees. The puppy was so cute and ran up to Edward and then to me.

"Uhh, I don't know who's dog that is Sis?" Edward said.

"But it's a puppy and its cute …. CAN WE KEEP HIM?" Alice asked as she was starting to play with the puppy.

"Alice, we don't know who owns the puppy and I don't think it's a he!" Edward answered and Alice's excitement fell a little.

"Well it doesn't have any tags… and no one lives out here so it could be a stray." Jacob replied, no doubt to please Alice.

"We will see ok… Just be careful with the dog ok." Edward answered with a sigh.

"OK, Sooo now what? … we all play with the puppy. What about my date!" I asked, although I didn't mind the puppy thing.

"No Bella, we won't be staying long. Seth and everyone just wanted to come see how things were going…. More like nosy spying but HEY what are friends for Right Sis!" Edward said a little sarcastic at the end.

Before any more could be said or done the little puppy that we had all been surrounding took off and heading into the trees again. I don't think anyone thought about what happened next but it happened anyway. We all took off running after the little dog, the thing was FAST. Alice took off first followed by Jacob and then Seth after him, Edward had ran off calling for Alice to be careful again and Eric and I had no choice but to follow so now all of us are running in the middle of the forest, miles from anything after a little brown dog! Needless to say that tiny, quick thing can not only run fast but he blends in really well here. We didn't find him or her or what ever it was but we all kept running all yelling different things to get the dog to come back. We had all been running for a while and it was slowly getting darker and then finally we saw the puppy again. We were at the edge of the forest some where near some part of a town none of us knew was out here. It was odd and yet in a strange way it was funny. I hadn't fun that much in a while and I didn't even trip or anything. Eric looked like he was having fun to and so did everyone else. The town looked to be full of life even though it was getting later, there were places still open and lights shinning everywhere. Then the strangest thing of all came flying down the road in front of us. Alice had the small dog wrapped protectively in her arms and Jacob was protecting her; so no one was worried about it when the ice cream truck came flying around a corner right in front of us. We all look at each other and then all at the same time called out the only thing we could think of to say to the strange sight before us!

"ICE CREAM! I SCREAM,YOU SCREAM, WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM" Everyone cried out.

Then in a mad rush we all ran after the ice cream truck. Because _**REALLY**_… how many chances are you gonna get to run into an ice cream truck, at night, in the middle of nowhere, and after you had just ran after a puppy in the woods! So we ran and followed the truck down this strange road and had ourselves a mad, crazy laughing fit over everything that had happened today. When the truck finally stopped it was just inside the town at some old ice cream factory and it just parked there so we run up and sang that song thing again. It was fun and even the dog braked along. The guy got out and laughed, he thought the whole thing was so funny he gave us all a free Ice cream. I love ice cream and Free is even better! He also said because it was Valentines day and we all looked a little out of breath he would give us all a ride home. It had been a really Great night, I had a perfect date with Eric, a fun adventure with our friends and free ice cream! You can't beat a day like that, not with a thousand puppies! …. Well maybe that would be too many puppies anyway But still! The day was nice and now Eric and I were back at my house, sitting on my couch, watching a movie and holding each other close. It was perfect, better then I thought it would be… better then it could have been.

"So … this wasn't really what I had planed for today but did you at least have a good Valentine Day?" Eric asked after the movie started to play.

"It may not have been what you had planned but it was still wonderful Eric! The meadow was beautiful, the kisses were heavenly, the friends crashing was a little annoying at first but then the puppy came and well then the fun happened and now we are sitting here together watching a great movie, Aladdin and I couldn't be happier!… You want to know why?" I asked at the end.

"Why?" Eric looked truly interested.

"Because everything that has happened today and that is still happening had all been done with you by my side! I love you and this day was perfect the moment you walked through the door!" I said wholeheartedly.

"I love you to Bella! And I feel the same way. Everything was perfect all because I got to spend the day with you!" Eric held me closer and we watched the rest of the movie.

We ending up watching all our favorites that night. We watched Princess Diaries, Kung Fu Hustle and Up! **Nothing **could be better and _nothing _could ever make me doubt his love again! … Well maybe the next time he doesn't tell me thing! Or if he doesn't call me when I think he should… but **come on**! I worry, _its what I do_!


End file.
